


Parfum Exotique

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble immoral n'est pas immoral en soi, il ne reflète que l'immoralité de ceux qui viennent le lire. Vous n'êtes pas forcément d'accord avec cette phrase mais qu'importe , venez le dire et risquez vous à lire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rêve de pierre

Elle est belle, elle sortirait presque d'un songe. Mais il a trop peur, comme tant d'autres, de se heurter au mur de son cœur, dans une ganse de glace enfermé.

Il peine à la comprendre, tant elle ne laisse rien transparaître sur son visage d'albâtre. Sa peau immaculée le fait rêver. Il consume ses jours et brûle ses nuits à imaginer son corps voluptueux à côté du sien.

Et finalement, comme tous les autres, il succombe au charme de ses yeux, ses yeux bleus où il ne voit que son envie qui fait écho à ses désirs coupables et luxurieux.


	2. Parfum

Attimo pour Homme et Casmir de Chopard se répondent curieusement et Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une inspiration plus profonde que nécessaire.

Irène passe sa main sous la veste la veste de costume qu'elle lui enlève, le caresse par-dessus la chemise soyeuse et la lui ôte en ayant pris le temps requis pour ouvrir chacun des petits boutons de nacre.

Il lui intime de se retourner et lui retire sa robe et ils se rejoignent sur le lit fait de frais et leurs corps ne tardent pas s'unir dans un parfum entêtant et capiteux de stupre et de luxure.


	3. Couleurs

Sur la moquette crème git une robe couleur de charbon, une chemise pourpre, un pantalon noir.

Une main osseuse défait avec une délectation non feinte le chignon qui retenait les cheveux aile de corbeau.

Des ongles rouge incarnat caressent un torse marmoréen et blafard et y laissent leurs marques, et ainsi coulent quelques gouttes carmines.

Des yeux bleus se perdent dans des yeux gris.

Des longs doigts fins s'égarent sur une poitrine opalescente et descendent avec une lenteur délibérée.

Et dans un petit cri à peine retenu, deux formes allongées sur un lit aux draps ivoire se rendent au plaisir.


	4. Te retrouver

Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps. Presque un an. Mais il pourrait être aveugle et se rappeller avec exactitude de son corps, de ses courbes, de son grain de peau, de ses yeux bleus inquisiteurs et de ses mains fines qui se glissent sous sa chemise.

Et pour rafraichir les souvenirs qui à jamais l'habite, il lui enlève sa robe et trace du bout des doigts les contours qu'il ne veut pas oublier, se délecte de sa peau crémeuse et de la convoitise qui brillent dans ses yeux que la tristesse de son absence ont rendus caves.


	5. Te prendre

La prendre avec vigueur, presque avec animalité, mais sans brutalité. Être tout entier brûlé par le désir qui consume ses reins et se coller avec force contre son corps blanc. Ne pas rejoindre le lit, mais arracher sa robe et l'envoyer dans un coin de la pièce.

Baisser son pantalon, baisser son boxer, lui enlever ce qui recouvre son corps. La plaquer véhément contre le mur. C'est là le prix de son absence, un tribut payé à son corps mais sans douceur tant il en a souffert. Il n'a pas envie d'elle ce soir mais il en a besoin. Violemment.


	6. Abandon

Dissimuler ses yeux gris sous une écharpe de cachemire bleu. Les mains liées par une cordelette de fine soie rouge.

Apprécier chacun de ses effleurements. Chérir le contact de sa main sur sa peau.

La laisser diriger.

Frissonner au contact du cuir sur son sexe envieux. Respirer son parfum avec volupté.

Ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser avec toute la dévotion que ses lèvres grenat méritent.

Simplement ressentir, imaginer, vibrer, au rythme de ses caresses entêtantes.

Ne pas contrôler les réactions de son corps qui désire le sien sans le voir.S'abandonner totalement aux sensations.

L'aimer... Peut-être.


	7. La conquérir

Il s'approche d'elle, dépose sa cravache sur le lit et retire son manteau, révélant une chemise blanc de glace. Ses pupilles se dilatent et le désir ne cesse de croître Il sort de l'une de ses poches une étole, fait le tour du lit avec un sourire carnassier prometteur.

Ce soir, il ne sera ni doux ni tendre, il sera presque bestial mais voluptueusement bestial parce qu'il sait qu'elle apprécie. Il la libère du carcan de ses vêtements, reprend sa cravache, en fait courir la partie souple sur son corps pâle presque nu qui frissonne au contact du cuir fauve.


	8. Fin

Dans le parc balayé par le vent froid de l'hiver approchant, un homme et une femme se sont rencontrés. Ils sont des spectres parlant dans des échos inconnus à la terre d'un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Le rêve était beau, le rêve était brillant. Mais l'extase est passée. Ses lèvres sont ternes et ses yeux éteints. Son cœur ne bat plus rien que pour elle, son âme ne se réjouit plus à son seul nom. C'est ici que tout avait commencé et là que tout finira, dans un parc balayé par le vent froid de l'hiver approchant.


End file.
